


Blueberry Pancakes

by theirishleprechaun



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Cock Tease, Comeplay, Cuckolding, F/M, Food Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mutual Masturbation, Power Dynamics, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirishleprechaun/pseuds/theirishleprechaun
Summary: Breakfast leftovers definitely make a sticky situation
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Blueberry Pancakes

Beth had just gotten home from dropping the kids off at school. Dean was somewhere; nothing particularly important that she cared to dwell on. She was thinking of the dive-bar bathroom incident. The one where Rio had ripped her panties off and fucked her while she nearly ripped the paper towel dispenser off of the wall.

This morning she had made the kids blueberry pancakes for breakfast. She was tired and had decided to leave cleanup for after dropping them off instead of immediately after the meal like usual.

As she began to pull the sticky dishes off the table she recalled the lie she had told the agent about her relationship. She also thought of Rio fucking her on the table. She glanced around the living area out of caution, even though she knew the house was empty. Beth unzipped her pants, and leaning into the table, she slipped her hand between her legs and began to rub herself. Her free hand was bracing on the table edge while the other was quickly starting to prune from the wetness in between her legs. Her wet, velvety folds were becoming more sensitive as she became more aroused. She imagined that her fingers belonged to Rio.

Just as she was about to peak she heard a door open and shut. Hastily she fixed her pants and wiped her hand on a spare napkin; expecting Dean to come around the corner, but it was Rio.

He smirked, “did I interrupt something?” Beth blushed, refusing to answer. Rio approached, “there a good reason it smells like pussy in here?” He licked his lips; looking her up and down like he always did, but with a more raw look in his eyes.

Beth glared out of habit but Rio could tell it wasn’t genuine. “Dean just doesn’t hit the spot anymore, does he? Beth averted her eyes, not needing to confirm. “I could help out, if you asked nicely.” Beth bit her lip, knowing it wasn’t a good idea; but she was horny and he was here and offering.

Rio swaggered up to her not caring that he was in her personal bubble. He gauged her expression before leaning in to kiss her. Tough he may be, but he still wanted consent. Rio snaked his hand into Beth’s hair at the base of her neck and guided her mouth to his.

As soon as her mouth was red and swollen from his kisses he lowered his attention to her neck. After he had left light bites down the sides of her neck he went lower to her perfect breasts that were not reined in by a bra for once. He took a rosy pink nipple into his mouth , flicking it with his tongue and sucking in alternation. He slipped his hand into her pants, unfastened them, slipping his fingers into her soaked nether lips, pleasantly surprised to find no underwear barrier.

“Step out of your pants.” Beth bit her lip but complied. He soon stripped her of the rest of her clothes. ‘Lean back onto the table.”

Beth's chest was heaving with barely contained excitement as she scooted her bare ass to the edge of the table and spread her legs. Rio knelt before her, gently stroking from ankle up to the inside of her thigh. He slid one of her legs over his shoulder, sucking and licking and nipping her inner thighs. He could feel her legs beginning to tremble with anticipation.

Beth looked down at Rio between the valley of her breasts as he began to lick her soaking wet pussy.

“This is all...mine.” Beth barely had time to brace herself when he slid two fingers in knuckle deep. Sucking her clit and petting her g-spot got her off in no time. With legs barely stable enough to stand on he had her bend over the table, her breasts getting sticky from the syrup coated leftovers.

Rio reached down her front and began to circle near her clit but only to tease and not satisfy. He wanted her horny enough to beg him. Beth had other things in mind. Getting impatient with all of the teasing, she reached behind her and grasped his cock. Tantalisingly slow she began to pump her hand up his hardness. “ Fuck me —- NOW.”

She could feel his hips lurch closer before he regained his composure. Rio smirked, she couldn’t see it but she was sure. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her lower back with one of his larger calloused hands.

She then felt the head of his dick nudge into her wet folds, making her breath stutter and her thighs clench at the intrusion. Rio gripped her hip with his free hand and thrust all the way in; until he could feel himself bottom out.

“Does Dean —make —you —feel—this —way?” He asked, punctuating each word with a thrust. His tattooed thighs and hips loudly slapped against her curvaceous pale (now bright pink) ass. Beth was focused on breathing and didn’t respond. Rio snaked his fingers into her hair and pulled her upright against his chest; while also slowing the pace of his thrusts.

“Does your husband— make— this— pussy— as— wet— and— tight— as I do?” She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he emphasised his sentence with his fingers on her clit and his cock hitting her cervix.

By now she was moaning and almost unintelligible when she finally replied . “Only you, Rio.”

She felt him sharply inhale and groan. He flipped her around, back on top of the sticky table, and came on her stomach and breasts. Leaving her empty and yet coated in his milky cum. Beth caught his gaze as she took three fingers and dragged them through his cum like a paintbrush. He bit his lip as she began to fuck herself with her cum covered fingers. She was not on birth control now that Dean had been so infrequent in pleasing her. Thinking of the possibility of Rio getting her pregnant made her desire spike and she nearly creamed on her hand. She began to keen as her fingers went deeper and deeper into her empty pussy.

Rio was hard again, watching his gorgeous woman fuck herself with his cum. She was now using his shoulders as leg rests as her head fell back onto yet another plate. 

Rio took her hand and made her look as he sucked her fingers clean. He then took another finger full of cum from her stomach and began to play with her clit, making her keep her legs on his shoulder as he made her scream and beg for his cock again. He would give her plenty of orgasms before school pickup.


End file.
